The Valley of Twilight
by Elizabeth Eclair Rose
Summary: What if, Edward was actually a ghost? And that Bella had the power to see these ghosts? And there is a new character named Lucy? Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please judge it nicely. I put the book Twilight and The Valley of the Wolves together, and then twisted it. Hope you enjoy!  


The Valley of Twilight

"No! Don't go away! I still need you! Come back, Edward!" I scream as he slowly fades…

"Can you see me?"

Those were the first words that he spoke to me. He was very handsome: he had very white skin, messy brown hair, topaz eyes, and a cold smile. But that cold smile made me tingle all over.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously. I looked around and found others staring at me.

"Um, Bella, who are you talking to?" my best friend, Angela Weber, asked.

"Can't you see him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Only you can see me, Bella," that figure whispered to me.

"WHO ARE YOU!???!!!!"

"My name is Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled that cold smile again.

"Um, who are you talking to Bella? I think we better send you home. You are looking pale. Bella, are you on Earth with us today?" Angela snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, were the boy was standing. She went right through him.

"Yeah, maybe I should go home now," I said faintly as I worked my way down to my locker. I grabbed my backpack and started down the hallway. "Angela, help me get my homework for me okay?"

"Sure thing…" Angela trailed off as she stared after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story introduces a new and made up character by me. Her name is Lucy, and I am dedicating this character to one of my friends, Lucy. She is obsessed with this series and I hope she loves my story!

Chapter 2

I let my backpack droop down to the floor, as I climbed into my bed. As I got in, I noticed that Edward followed me.

"Hey, why are you following me?" I questioned.

"Please refrain from calling me 'hey', and call me Edward, Bella. And in answering your question, because you are the only one who can see me," he stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Why can't anyone else see you? What kind of person are you? I am so confused!" I started to cry out as I hid under my pillow.

"I am a ghost, and you are a Kin-Shannay. You have the special power to see ghosts. You also have to power to talk to the other world, to ghost world."

"Why do I have this power? Does that mean I am special? I don't ge-"

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell rings and I run down to get it. There is a letter lying on the doorstep. I looked around to see that no one was there.

"Who was that?" Edward queried.

"I'm not sure… That person just left a package and left." I slowly picked at the package until it opened. Inside, there was a book. I carefully opened the book, very cautious of what I was doing...

_La la la la! _Suddenly, a hologram popped out of the book. "Tomorrow, you will meet a person who has the same ability as you. Befriend that person, and she will help you. Make her your enemy, and she will make life hard for you. Also, watch out for pencils."

The figure disappeared into the book. "What was that?" I asked Edward. All he did was shrug. _Oh well, I guess I will find out tomorrow!_

"Bella, I'm home!" my father bellowed from down the stairs. I quickly shut the book. "What am I going to do? What if he sees you? You should go and hide!" I started saying frantically.

"Don't worry Bella! He can't see me," Edward replies, chuckling.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Aren't you supposed to go home anyway? I mean, are you seriously going to stay here the whole night? Where are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, I am staying here to whole night. But, don't worry, I don't sleep. I will just go outside to look for interesting news."

"Oh. Well then, good night."

"Good night, Bella."

Edward's POV

As Bella falls asleep, I sneaked downstairs to see what her father was like. His name was Charlie. He had brown hair, and was fairly normal. He doesn't look like he is someone to worry about.

I crept outside into the brisk night, not that I could feel it. I floated around and saw a house next door. The lights were opened, and there was a strange scent that I could catch in the air. _Those people aren't normal people. They have some kind of unnatural smell to them._

I sneaked by the window and peeked in. There was a teenage boy, about the same age as Bella and I by the couch. He looked very muscular, and had black hair. _Hmmm, it seems his name is Jacob. He is in the same school as Bella, and he is a devil. This mind searching ability is very handy at times._

As I searched through his files, there seemed to be very interesting information about his family history. _He will be dangerous, so we better not approach him during school. _I looked up and saw that Jacob was heading toward me to close the lights, so I ducked behind a bush,

I ran as fast as I could back to Bella's house, and floated through her bedroom window. She was still sleeping as soundly as a baby, and seemed to be having a good dream.

I looked through the books that she had on her desk. I read them all through. _Foolish people, they think that being immortal is such a good thing. Well, being a ghost, it isn't. _ Slowly, I fell into a deep daydream.

Bella and Edward didn't know that there was a lonely girl who had raven black hair and soft brown eyes were watching them…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Well, in this Chapter, there is a new girl introduced. Her name is Lucy, and I dedicated her to one of my friends who is obsessed with Twilight! Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I stared into a young boy.

"What are you screaming for, Bella?"

"Oh, sorry Edward, I am not used to seeing someone on my bed."

"Honey, is everything all right?" my father screamed from downstairs with worry.

"Yeah, I am fine!"

"Hurry up and get down here! I have to go to work!"

"Got it!"

I told Edward to stay outside, as I fumbled to get my clothes on right. I took my brush, brushed it through my brown hair, and then swiped it up into a ponytail. Then, I walked out my door, with Edward floating behind me. I quickly ran out of the house, and got into my car. As I drove, I thought I saw a girl, right in front of my car. I screeched to a stop, but she was already gone.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh. I thought I saw a girl in front of the car. Never mind."

I ran out of the car and got into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new transfer student. Welcome Lucy please," the teacher announced.

As she slowly walked in, I stared at her in amazement. She had raven black hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes looked so kind, yet so firm. And yet, she was the girl I thought I saw in front of my car!

Lucy's POV

As I walked into the room, I spotted Bella and Edward. Edward seemed to be expecting me, but Bella looked as shocked as ever. I wonder if it is because I rushed across the front of her car before.

As soon as I laid my eyes on Edward, he knew that I could see him, although he seemed to have no motive to tell Bella this. I stared at him, and I communicated telepathically with him.

_So, you can read my thoughts right Edward?_

There was a surprised expression on his face, but it turned into a smirk. _Yes, I can, but so can you._

_So I have known. Does Bella know about me yet?_

_I am afraid not. I am going to let her find out by herself._

The teacher was almost done talking, so I went down the aisle and seated myself right next to Bella. I made sure I didn't step on Edward, or I would have hurt him.

For some reason, everyone was staring at me. Was I that weird looking? Oh well. It must be because I am new.

I sat down, and listened to the teacher drone on and on.

Edward's POV

I noticed right away that Lucy could see me. It was so obvious when she was staring. She could even speak telepathically! I didn't tell Bella though, thinking it would sort of scare her.

She seemed to be very bored in that class. She did pay attention though, raising her hand whenever there was a question from the teacher.

When the bell rings for lunch, I whisper to Bella, "Follow Lucy."

"Why?"

"Just do what I say."

She followed my orders and we came into an empty classroom.

"Hello Bella, hello Edward," Lucy replied.

"How does she know you are here?" Bella asked frantically. She was sort of lost in what was happening.

"Do you remember that package that you got? Well, Lucy is that person that you befriend. It is your choice if you want to be friends with her. I should tell you that she is not normal," I explained.

"Well, Edward, you should have told me earlier. Well, Lucy, would you like to be my friend?"

"Let us wait and see."

As soon as she finished her sentence, a boy with black hair popped into the room.

"Hey Bella, do you want to eat lunch together?"


End file.
